You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like That
by BTRobsession
Summary: Kogan. Kendall and Logan find themselves alone on Valentine's Day, and both are left upset. It isn't until Kendall makes a suggestion that could change their friendship forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Happy Valentine's Day! I wrote this like a month ago and I thought I should post it. It's of course Kogan! I love them. Hope everyone likes it and have a great holiday!**

Logan hated Valentine's Day. To him it was a stupid, pointless holiday and he wasn't sure why people even celebrated it. He never used to hate the day; it was always fun getting candy and cutesy cards from the girls in school, but those days were over and now it got so complicated. He thought he had done everything right, but yet Camille still wasn't happy.

Logan didn't understand what happened between them. After she cheated on him things were different, but he thought that they had gotten over that. He didn't mind being friends with her; she was a really great girl, but sometimes he wanted them to be together again. But it was complicated. There was still awkward moments between them and Logan was sure that he should just stop trying. But like an idiot he tried to give her something for the stupid holiday. She was happy about the gift, but then she let him have the sad news. She wasn't ready to try again.

Logan didn't get it. Why would she flirt with him and then let him down? The brunet didn't understand girls and he now knew that he didn't understand anything about teen love. It was stupid. He kept telling himself that he should just move on, but who was he kidding? He still loved her.

So here he was, on the couch in the apartment flipping through TV channels. Of course everything was about love and the holiday that Logan was starting to hate even more. Why did it have to be celebrated? All it did was cause Logan heartbreak. Valentine's Day wasn't about heartbreak, but yet Logan got that every year.

Logan let out a groan at the sight of two people kissing on screen and he switched the channel. He was sick of seeing the lovey-dovey crap. The sound of the front door caught his attention and Logan glanced up to find his best bud entering the apartment. He was confused on why Kendall was home early. The blond had planned a special date with Jo, but Logan could tell that it didn't go well. Kendall plopped down beside his friend and he let out a sigh.

"How was your date?" Logan asked.

"Horrible! We broke up!" Kendall cried.

Logan shut the TV off and he gave his friend his full attention. "What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute we were fine and then it all went down hill from there. Maybe I'm just a bad boyfriend," Kendall said.

"You're a great boyfriend. You're honest, loyal, sweet. I'd date you."

Kendall chuckled. "Thanks, Logie. What happened with you? You seem bummed."

"It's Camille, but what's new right? I don't know. I think I freaked her out with a stupid gift. Should I just stop trying?"

"I don't know. If it's not going anywhere then maybe you should. Relationships are hard."

"Tell me about it. This holiday stinks," Logan said.

"Amen. Hey, since we're both alone maybe..." Kendall trailed off.

"What?" Logan asked. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Kendall handed him a brown teddy bear with a red heart that said 'Be Mine' on it. Logan couldn't help but shake his head. Kendall wasn't serious.

"You want me to be yours?"

"Yes. I would rather have my best bud be my valentine than be alone. What do you say?"

"I say this is stupid," Logan shoved the bear back in Kendall's hands.

"I know it's weird, but I got nothing else. Please, Logie?"

Kendall was doing his famous puppy dog look and Logan knew that he was going to give in. Kendall just looked so cute and innocent when he wore that look. Wait...cute? Logan shook his head at that thought. His friend wasn't cute. He was weird.

"No. Kendall, it's really strange. What are we going to do? Watch romantic movies and cuddle on the couch? It's weird," Logan said.

"I was gonna say make out but we can do that," Kendall said.

Logan smacked his friend on the shoulder. "I'm serious! Please tell me you're joking."

"I just don't want to be alone okay?"

"But you're not alone. We're hanging out."

Kendall let out a sigh and he glanced down at the bear in his hands, and he started to pick at the random pieces of thread. "I guess I was just curious."

"Curious about what?" Logan asked.

"What it would be like to...never mind."

"To what? Tell me."

"It's weird."

"And what we're talking about isn't? Tell me," Logan said.

"Fine. I wanted to see what it would be like to kiss you. Weird, I know," Kendall said.

Logan didn't know how to respond. Why would Kendall want to kiss him? It made no sense. He was with Jo and Logan was sure he wasn't into guys. Logan was very confused.

"Why? I'm curious," Logan said.

Kendall shrugged. "Have you ever thought about it?"

"Yeah, but...I don't know it's kind of weird don't you think?"

"Yeah. Forget about it. Let's watch a movie or something."

Kendall switched the TV back on and started looking for something interesting to watch. Of course he was struggling to find anything that wasn't about love and being with someone. All it did was dampen his mood even more. Logan could see how upset Kendall was and the brunet hated seeing him so down. He knew what he was about to do was going to change everything between them, but he didn't have a choice.

He grabbed both sides of Kendall's face and turned his friend towards him, then he crashed their lips together. Kendall gasped in shock, but he quickly relaxed and started to move his lips against Logan's. It felt weird, but at the same time they enjoyed it. The kiss sent sparks through their body and neither one of them wanted to pull away.

Kendall was the first to break the kiss and he stared deep into Logan's brown eyes. "That was amazing," he said.

Logan nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. Wow."

"Want to do it again?"

"Would if be weird if I did?"

"Logie, we're passed weird."

"Then okay. Kiss me."

Kendall leaned back in and connected their lips again. This time the kiss was more intense and Logan found himself being pushed onto his back. Kendall climbed on top of him, not once breaking contact. It was times like this that made Logan glad that his friends had girlfriends. At least they wouldn't walk in on them any time soon.

"Wait, wait." Logan broke the kiss and Kendall sent him a puzzled look.

"What? Am I squishing you?"

"No. What if your mom or Katie walks in?"

"Hmm true. Let's move this to the bedroom."

Kendall jumped to his feet and he held out his hand for Logan to take. The brunet glanced at the outstretched hand and hesitated. He knew what happened when people got lost in the moment and he was afraid that they would do something that they would regret. Maybe they were going too far.

"Come on," Kendall said.

"I don't know. Should we stop?" Logan asked.

"Why it's fun. Aren't you having fun?"

"I don't know."

"That bulge in your pants says you are."

Logan glanced down and sure enough he had gotten hard from their little make out section. His face flushed with embarrassment and Kendall giggled.

"Come on. I'll take care of that," the blond said with a wink.

Logan wasn't sure what had gotten into Kendall, but there wasn't any time for questions. He took Kendall's hand and was led away to their bedroom. The door was closed and locked, then their lips met again. Logan felt the back of his knees hit the bed and Kendall pushed him on to his back. Kendall's lips were all over him now and Logan couldn't help but moan. He didn't mean to do it and he was sure that Kendall thought he was some weird pervert, but instead the blond just giggled and said,

"You're cute."

Logan knew he was blushing again. He wasn't used to being called 'cute' by his best guy friend. Kendall tugged on the hem of Logan's shirt and the brunet sat up quickly to discard it. Kendall reached for his own shirt and removed it from his body. Logan was staring; he knew he was, but damn he couldn't help it. Kendall was sexy.

"Like what you see?" Kendall asked and he chuckled when he noticed the blush on Logan's face.

The blond's lips were on Logan's again, then they traced down to his neck and Logan moaned from the feeling. His neck was one of his sensitive places and having Kendall suck and nibble on it was driving him crazy. Kendall was good with his mouth and he couldn't wait for him to put it to better use.

Kendall pulled away and he started to play with the button on Logan's jeans. The brunet was nervous. They weren't supposed to have gone this far, and yet here they were, ready to get into each others pants.

"Don't be nervous," Kendall said and the words relaxed Logan.

The button on his jeans were popped open and the zipper was lowered. He lifted his hips to help Kendall get the article of clothing off, then it was sliding down his legs. Kendall smirked at the obvious tent in Logan's boxers and the brunet blushed furiously. Kendall reached for the hem of the brunet's underwear and down they went. Logan was really embarrassed now. He had never thought that he would be doing any of this with Kendall.

Logan threw his head back and moaned when his cock was enveloped by Kendall's warm mouth. The blond gripped the base of Logan's cock and used his tongue to swirl around the tip. Logan was a writhing mess and he gripped the sheets tightly. He remembered Camille doing similar things to him, but having Kendall do it was hotter.

Kendall bobbed his head up and down on his friends length, and he could hear the sound of Logan's cries of pleasure. Kendall didn't know how he was doing this so well. Logan gripped Kendall's hair tightly and he knew he was close.

"Kendall, I'm gonna!"

Kendall wouldn't have that and he pulled off of Logan with an audible pop. He wasn't done just yet. Logan whined from not being able to have his release and he wondered what Kendall was thinking. Kendall reached over to his nightstand and pulled a small bottle from the drawer. A puzzled look crossed Logan's face, then it registered.

"Lube? Why do you have lube?" Logan questioned.

"Jo and I use it sometimes. It's watermelon flavored," Kendall replied.

Logan grimaced. "If you're going to talk about what you do to her then I'm leaving."

"No! I'm kidding. Come on don't go."

"Fine. Just hurry up."

"You'll enjoy this."

Logan wasn't so sure if he would, but so far he had been enjoying everything else. He was just scared. He had never done anything like this before.

Kendall screwed the lid off and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. Logan watched Kendall lower his hand and he quickly turned away. He felt Kendall's fingers brush against his entrance and his body shivered. He knew what they were doing was wrong, but not once did he try to stop it. Kendall circled his finger around for a bit, then he slowly dipped it inside. The feeling was weird and a little painful, but Logan forced himself to relax and soon he was succumbing to the pleasure.

Another finger was added and soon Kendall was thrusting them in and out. Logan was breathing rapidly and his face was screwed up in pleasure. Logan cried out when he felt Kendall brush against something and he could feel his orgasm returning.

"Kendall, please!" Logan begged.

"Please what?" Kendall asked.

"Oh you know what! Fuck me!"

"Wow, Logie. You never talk like that."

"Kendall," Logan whined and the blond smirked.

He removed his fingers, then he removed the rest of his clothes. Logan was really staring now. Kendall was really beautiful and Logan wondered why he never saw his friend this way before. He was definitely feeling something for the blond. He kept telling himself he was just getting lost in the moment, but Logan didn't really believe that.

"You ready?" Kendall asked and Logan slowly nodded his head.

He felt Kendall enter him and he squeezed his eyes shut. It was painful and Logan tried to focus on anything but the searing pain. Kendall whispered comforting things to him, then he started to kiss him again. The pain faded away and the pleasure took over. It felt good; really good and Logan wanted more of it.

"Kendall, please. More," he begged.

Kendall complied and he started to thrust his hips faster. Logan gripped his back tightly and Kendall could feel the brunet's nails running down his back. It stung, but it was a good mix of pain and pleasure.

Logan buried his face into the crook of Kendall's shoulder and he cried out from the intense pleasure. He was almost there. Kendall seemed to know it too and his hips moved faster. Logan screamed as he came hard and his body convulsed from the intense orgasm. Seeing Logan come undone brought the blond to the edge and with a grunt he reached his climax.

The two rode out the rest of their orgasms, and they tried to catch their breath. Kendall connected their lips one more time, then he slowly slid out of Logan and rolled over beside him.

"I can't believe we just did that." Logan was the first to speak up.

Kendall turned his head towards him. "But it was fun, right?"

"Yes, but it was a one time thing. You're with Jo and I'm..."

"I don't know if I'm going to get back together with her. It's complicated."

"No, you should. I know you two love each other."

"It's hard with all the arguing. Maybe we should take a break."

"You're not saying this because of what we just did, are you?" Logan asked.

"No, I've been thinking about it for a while," Kendall replied.

Logan didn't know how to respond. For some reason he felt like he was the reason why Kendall was saying all of this. Now Logan was really regretting what they just did.

"Maybe this was a mistake," Logan said.

"No, it was great! It was fun!" Kendall exclaimed and he wrapped his arm around his friend.

Logan felt a smile cross his face and he laid his head besides Kendall's. Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.

**A/N: How was it? I hope you guys liked it! I might continue on with this once I figure out exactly where it's going. If you guys have any ideas I'm all ears!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so very much for the lovely feedback! I swear all of my readers are amazing! I was going to do this as a one-shot, but I came up with another chapter so I guess it will be a multi-chap story. Also another thing...should this be another mpreg? I'm not sure and well I need help deciding. Anyway! Thanks again and here is the next chapter!**

Logan awoke the next morning and last nights events quickly came flooding back. He had to admit what happened last night was kind of weird for two friends to do, but at the same time he loved it. He had never been pleasured like the way he was last night. The only thing that scared Logan was that it was going to be awkward between him and Kendall. That was the last thing he needed.

He turned his attention to the sleeping blond beside him and he couldn't help but smile at how adorable his friend looked. Logan quickly shook his head of that thought. He didn't know why he thought his best guy friend looked adorable. Maybe it was because they were a little too close last night, but it didn't mean anything. They were just messing around to forget about the stupid holiday.

Kendall stirred in his sleep, then his green eyes slowly fluttered open and he smiled at his friend. The blond sat up and stretched his arms over his head, and Logan couldn't help but stare when the sheets slipped off Kendall's body. Logan didn't know why he couldn't look away; he never used to look at Kendall like the way he was now.

"You like?" Kendall teased and Logan felt his face heat up.

"Put some clothes on please. I'm seeing way too much of you," Logan said.

"You like it. You did last night."

Logan knew his face was really red now and he quickly turned away from his friend. Why was he looking at Kendall? He didn't like guys, at least, he didn't think so. He had been chasing Camille thinking that he had loved her, but now he was confused. Sleeping with Kendall was probably the worst idea in the history of bad ideas. It just made Logan feel different.

Logan went to climb out of the bed, but he was stopped when Kendall gripped his wrist. The blond pulled the smaller boy back into bed and attacked his lips. Logan was surprised and his eyes widened in shock. His body quickly relaxed and he started to move his lips against Kendall's.

Kendall moaned into Logan's mouth, and the brunet couldn't help but get turned on. The sounds Kendall made were just too much sometimes.

"Do you wanna go again?" Kendall asked.

Logan wanted to more than anything, but he knew it would be too risky. The apartment was full again and anyone could listen in on them.

"Um not right now. I don't want Carlos or James barging in on us," Logan replied.

"I bet they're still sleeping. We can be quiet."

"Kendall, I'm serious! Don't be a jerk face."

Kendall chuckled. "Okay. I'm sorry. Then can we cuddle?"

"Maybe we should just get up," Logan said and he looked around the room for his clothes.

Kendall let out a sad sigh and flung the blankets off, exposing himself completely. Logan's eyes immediately landed on his friend. Kendall caught the brunet staring and he smirked.

"I though you didn't want to do anything? You're staring again," he said.

"I um...maybe one more time," Logan licked his lips and that turned the blond on even more.

"In the shower?"

"Yeah! No one can hear us in there, right?"

"Right!" Kendall jumped out of bed and ran to the connecting bathroom. Logan let out a sigh and followed his friend. He was making a mistake. He just knew it.

When their morning activities were finished, the two teens went into the kitchen to get breakfast. They were surprised to find their friends up and Logan was praying that they didn't hear them.

"You guys are up early," Kendall noted.

"I tried to sleep in but we have some pretty loud neighbors," James said.

Logan gulped. "How so?"

"I mean do they really need to be getting it on when I'm trying to get some beauty sleep!"

"It's gross," Carlos grimaced.

Logan shot Kendall a look and the blond just shrugged in response. They knew it wasn't good that their friends had heard them, but luckily they thought it was just rowdy neighbors. Kendall figured they were fine and he let it go. Logan, on the other hand, was freaking out. He knew sleeping with Kendall was a bad idea and it was never going to happen again.

James and Carlos left their spots at the bar and they went to the couch to play some video games. Logan sent another terrified look to Kendall, then he slapped him hard against the shoulder.

"Never again! Got it!" The brunet hissed.

"Hey relax. They didn't know it was us," Kendall whispered.

"I don't care. It was too close and we shouldn't even be doing that stuff!"

"Okay. We wont. Even if it was fun."

Logan rolled his eyes, then he stormed out of the kitchen. James and Carlos sent Kendall a confused look, and the blond turned away from his friends. He was waiting for them to ask him questions about Logan's behavior, but the two never opened their mouths. Kendall didn't understand what Logan was so worried about. Sure what they did wasn't exactly normal for two friends to be doing, but the blond really liked it. He had always been close to Logan and now he felt even closer.

If he didn't know any better than he would think that he was falling for his best friend. Of course, that couldn't happen. Their friendship would be ruined and the image of the band would also be destroyed in the process. Dating in Hollywood was hard and dating his best friend would make it worse.

"How was your date with Jo? Do anything special?" James asked.

Kendall rolled his eyes. He knew his friends were going to ask him stupid questions. "No, we broke up," the blond replied.

"Oh." James' expression changed quickly to one of surprised. "Again? Why?"

"Stupid stuff. How was yours?"

"Amazing! I took Lucy out to a nice dinner and then we went back to her place. If you know what I mean?"

Kendall groaned. "Do you have to talk about that stuff?"

"What? That's what us guys do! If you got laid last night you would be bragging, too," James said.

"Yeah!" Carlos agreed. "But you didn't."

Kendall did his best to keep a straight face. If only his friends new the truth. A part of Kendall wanted to come clean and brag about the best fuck he ever had, but that wasn't the type of person that he was. It also wasn't respectful of Logan. The brunet didn't want anyone to know about what they did and Logan wasn't just some 'great fuck'. He was more than that. Kendall thought the night they shared was more than just two friends screwing around. It left him feeling different, but in a good way.

"Poor Kendall didn't get any. How sad." Carlos wore a fake sympathetic look and the blond just rolled his eyes.

"Oh I had a great night. Best ever!" Kendall bragged.

"Your hand doesn't count," James teased.

Carlos busted out laughing. "Burn!"

Kendall was getting tired of his friends and he stormed out of the living room and to the safety of his room. Logan jumped at the sound of the door and let out a breath of relief when he realized it was just Kendall. The look the blond wore told him that something happened and Logan wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"You told them, didn't you?" Logan grimaced at the thought of his friends knowing what happened.

"No. I just told them that I had a really great night," Kendall replied.

"Kendall, you can't be doing that! They're going to catch on!"

"Logie, relax. They're idiots. I don't get why you're so embarrassed. I would brag about it to everyone."

"Please don't."

"I'm saying if I could. Last night was amazing! Best Valentine's Day I've had in a long time," Kendall stated.

"Really?" Logan wasn't sure if he really believed his friend. How could it have been the best? They were just messing around.

"Yes! It was fun and you were so hot!"

"Okay, you've lost it."

"Logan, it's true. I don't know. To be honest with you, I think we opened a can of worms," Kendall said.

"Yeah! That's bad!" Logan cried.

"Well I'm taking it as a good way. Last night changed my view on you."

"Please stop. Last night didn't mean anything! You still love Jo and I should be with Camille. That's how it's always been and that's how it's going to be."

Kendall didn't know how to respond to his friends' outburst. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut, but he couldn't help it. Last night really did change the way he looked at Logan and for some reason he thought Logan felt the same way. Now he knew he was wrong.

"Sorry. You're right," Kendall said.

His tone was sad and it didn't go unnoticed by Logan. The brunet let out a sigh when Kendall departed from their room and he groaned. He didn't mean to upset his friend; that really wasn't his intentions. He just didn't want anything awkward to happen between them. Last night really didn't mean anything, at least that's what Logan tried to tell himself.

The rest of the day was just what Logan was afraid of happening between them:awkward. Kendall avoided him like the plague and Logan knew he had no one to blame but himself. He shouldn't have snapped at him like the way he did, but it was too late to change what he did. The damage was done.

"Okay what is going on?" James asked, when it was just the three of them in the apartment. Kendall had left without a word and his strange behavior didn't go unnoticed by the other half of the band.

"Nothing," Logan didn't even look away from the book he was pretending to read. He didn't want to answer any of the annoying questions that he knew his friends were going to throw at him.

"Liar!" James ripped the book from Logan's hands and tossed it in the corner. "Something is going on between you and Kendall and we want to know what."

"Yeah!" Carlos agreed and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Nothing. We just had a horrible time last night and we just chilled. That's it."

"Kendall said he had the best night ever. What did you really do?" Carlos asked.

"Watched a movie. That was all! What's the big deal?"

"You're getting a little defensive, Loges. Why is that?" James interrogated.

Logan knew this wasn't going to stop until he told them what they wanted to hear, but Logan wasn't an idiot. He wasn't going to give away one of his biggest secrets. So instead he stood up from the couch and left the apartment. James and Carlos weren't happy with that. They wanted to know why their friends were being so weird.

"You know what we have to do right?" James asked.

"Get a corn dog?" Carlos replied.

"We need to investigate and find out what is going on with those two!"

"Tree hats!"

"Bingo! Let's go!"

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall reached his destination and he let out a sigh before he knocked on the door. Jo answered a few minutes later and she gave Kendall a small smile. It was obvious that she wanted to make up and Kendall had no choice but to fix things between them. Logan said he belonged with Jo, so that's what he was going to do.

"Hey," Jo said.

"Hey, can we talk?" Kendall asked.

Jo nodded her head and stepped aside for Kendall to enter the apartment. They sat down on the couch and Kendall fiddled with his fingers nervously. Normally he wasn't this way whenever the two made up, but this time was different. All Kendall could think about was Logan and the amazing night they shared. He kept trying to convince himself that Logan was just a friend, but now he felt like he had a crush on the genius. But Logan didn't feel the same way and Kendall knew he had to just forget about it. He belonged with Jo.

"Look, about last night-" Kendall started, but was interrupted by Jo.

"No, it was my fault. I just had a stressful day and I took it out on you. It also didn't help that it was stupid holiday."

"Yeah, I really hate Valentine's Day and I just wanted it to be special. I guess we both kind of screwed up, huh?"

"Yeah. Can we just start over? No more fighting?"

Kendall nodded his head. "No more."

Jo smiled and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. It wasn't like the kisses Kendall received last night and he quickly tried to rid his mind of those thoughts. Like Logan said, it didn't mean anything.

"Do you want to go see a movie? We can celebrate a day late," Jo suggested.

Kendall smiled. "It's a date."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so I decided this will be another mpreg, but I have another question to ask. Should it be Logan who carries the baby or Kendall? I don't write many with Kendall doing it because I see him as the dominant one, but I don't know. I just wanted to throw that question out there. Here is the next chapter.**

Logan found himself in the park and he let out a sigh of relief when he realized he wasn't followed. He didn't want to give in and tell his friends what happened between him and Kendall last night. Logan needed to forget about that night and move on. It didn't mean anything. They were just friends and that's all they'll ever be.

But the way Logan found himself looking at his friend told him otherwise. He let out a sigh and he plopped down on the nearest bench. If only they didn't mess around, then things would be fine between them. Kendall wouldn't be angry with him and their friendship wouldn't be so rocky. Things were definitely different and Logan wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Kendall believed that it was good, but Logan wasn't on the same page. At least, he didn't think he was.

He was too harsh with Kendall and he regretted it. He shouldn't have been such an ass to his best friend. He knew he had to apologize, and he just hoped that Kendall would forgive him and that they could move on from this mess.

Logan looked up when he felt someone approach him and he hoped it was Kendall, but his heart sank when it wasn't the blond. Camille gave him a small smile and Logan forced one.

"Hey. Do you have a minute?" she asked.

"Yeah." Logan scooted over for her to sit down and Camille took the spot beside him.

"I'm sorry for last night. I shouldn't have been so mean."

"No, it was my fault. I pushed too hard. I was being a jerk."

Camille let out a sigh. "I really did like the gifts. It was sweet of you to think of me. I just wish I felt the same way. I'm just confused."

"So am I. We used to be great and then...I don't know. Should we just stop?" Logan asked. He was hoping that she would say something that would make him feel better, but she didn't.

"I think so. I don't know, Logan. It's hard and I do care about you, but I can't keep going back and forth. It's not healthy."

Logan nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I get it. Can we still be friends?"

"Of course we can. You're a really great guy and I'm sure you will meet someone who isn't as crazy as me."

"But I like your crazy." Logan let out a sad sigh.

"Trust me. You will find someone," Camille said, and Logan nodded his head.

He wasn't sure if he even wanted anybody. All relationships and love did was cause stress and unneeded drama. Logan was sure he was better off alone, but of course he was lying to himself. A certain blond wouldn't leave his mind no matter how hard he tried to shake those thoughts. Kendall was right, they did open a can of worms.

Camille leaned over and pecked him gently on the cheek, then she stood up and walked away. Logan slumped his shoulders and sulked as he watched her walk away. There was no use in trying anymore, Camille told him to stop and for him to move on. Logan knew he had to. He knew he could.

Kendall didn't return till later that evening and Logan sat up quickly when he heard their bedroom door open. He had been waiting for him to return so that he could apologize, and he sent his friend a smile when Kendall entered the room. Kendall gave him a small smile, then he went to his dresser to change into something more comfy.

"You were gone for a while. Do anything?" Logan questioned. He wasn't sure how to break the awkward silence, and he was quickly regretting that question.

Kendall shrugged as he went through the different articles of clothing his dresser had to offer. He pulled out a green t-shirt and slipped out of his gray one. Logan swallowed hard at the image of Kendall's bare chest and he tried to pull himself together. Now wasn't the time.

"I just hung out with Jo." The answer hit Logan like a punch to the stomach and he felt his heart sink.

"Oh? How was it?" Logan wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer and he kicked himself for even asking.

"Good. We went to a movie to make up for last night."

"So you're back together?"

Kendall shrugged again and turned to face Logan, letting the brunet get a better look at his naked upper half. Logan's face flushed and he tore his eyes away from the blond's chest and up into his bright green eyes. Kendall figured he was done with the teasing and he pulled the shirt over his head.

"I guess so. You were right. I belong with her and you belong with Camille. Thanks for reminding me," Kendall replied and he walked over to his bed.

"No...no problem. What are friends for right?"

Kendall shut the light off, leaving them in complete darkness. Logan figured it was just best to drop the conversation and go to sleep, but he couldn't find it in himself to relax enough to do so. All he could think about was Kendall and if he really screwed things up between them. Kendall offered him a chance to be together and Logan shot it down. It was his own fault and he hated himself for it.

Logan rolled over onto his side and prayed that tomorrow would be a better day.

But the next day was no better. Kendall was barely talking to him, no matter how hard Logan tried to make a conversation. Kendall would just nod his head or give one worded answers. Things were bad now and Logan didn't know what to do.

Kendall felt bad for what he was doing, but he was still hurt with his best friend. Not once did Logan even try to apologize for his behavior. Kendall poured his heart out to him and for what? To get a slap in the face? The blond regretted spilling his feelings to his friend. He knew Logan would never like him more than a friend and he decided it was better to be with someone who would. Jo was that person.

The two sat quietly on the couch, not speaking a word to each other. Kendall was still very upset and Logan was still confused. But not as confused as the other two boys sitting next to them. James and Carlos felt out of the loop and they wanted to know what was going on with their best friends.

"You guys okay?" James asked, breaking the silence.

"Yep."

"Great."

James didn't like any of those answers and he frowned. He knew for a fact that things weren't 'great' like they said, and he wanted to know what was going on. He looked at Carlos for help and the Latino just shrugged his shoulders. He was stumped.

"Well someone is full of shit!" James exclaimed, startling his quiet friends. "Something is going on and I want to know what it is!"

"How about mind your own business?" Kendall glanced at the brunet and James shot him a dirty look.

"Fine, but when you two have problems and want to talk Carlos and I won't be there."

Logan glanced at Kendall, praying that he wouldn't spill their secret. It was wrong to keep things from James and Carlos, but this time it was too personal.

"We can't guys," Logan finally spoke.

"Why not?" Carlos asked.

"Because it's too private."

James rolled his eyes. "That is bull and you know it. I know one of Kendall's deepest, darkest secrets and I promised to never say it out loud, so why can't we be trusted with this?"

The pretty boy had a point, he did know a lot about them that no one else would ever know, so why should they hide this secret from them? Kendall sent Logan a look, then he turned his attention back to James. Logan knew what was going to happen and he prayed that it wouldn't be too embarrassing.

"You guys want to know the truth?" Kendall asked and the two boys nodded their heads. "Fine! Logan and I fucked! There happy now!"

Logan's face was a deep red and James and Carlos' mouth were hanging open in shock. They wanted to hear more, but the conversation was cut short when they heard a knock on the door. Kendall jumped up from the couch to answer it and he smiled when he opened it to find Jo. She smiled up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! Ready for our date?" she asked.

A smile formed over Kendall's face. "More than ready."

Jo nodded and poked her head in to greet the guys, and her smile fell when she took in their appearance. Something was off with them.

"You guys okay?" she asked, but like she expected, she didn't receive an answer.

James and Carlos continued to stare in shock and Logan tried to look anywhere but at her and Kendall. He finally had enough and he stood up from the couch and made his way to the bedroom. Jo gave Kendall a confused look and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a long story. So about that date."

Kendall grabbed her hand and led her away from the apartment, slamming the door behind them. Logan let out a groan when he plopped down on his bed and he buried his face into his pillow. He knew that Kendall would one day end up with Jo again, but he didn't think it would be so soon. Of course, it was his fault that the two got back together. He was the one who pushed Kendall away and into Jo's awaiting arms.

The door was thrown open, startling the brunet and he let out his famous high-pitched scream. James and Carlos stood in the middle of the room with their arms crossed over their chests. It was obvious that they wanted an explanation and they wanted it now.

"When were you going to tell us that you and Kendall did the nasty, huh!" James demanded.

"It was a mistake! We kissed and then things kind of snowballed from there," Logan said.

Carlos gasped and pointed a finger at Logan. "So it was you that made all that noise!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Yes, Carlos. It was us."

"Ew why?"

"I just told you why! Look, it's no big deal."

"Oh yes it. Our two best friends in the whole world just fucked. It's a very big deal," James said.

"Please don't say it like that. I prefer 'the nasty' over that."

"Too bad. I can't believe you guys did that! This is great!"

Logan sent James a confused look. "No, it's not. Why are you so happy about it? It's freaking me out."

"You guys have always liked each other and now you finally let it happen. We win."

"What? We haven't always liked each other and you two didn't win anything. It was a mistake and we're over it." Logan didn't believe a word that just left his mouth and he could tell that the two goofballs in front of him didn't believe him either.

James and Carlos shared a look, then they glanced back at their friend. "Dude, we don't care! If you love Kendall then be with him," Carlos said.

"Did you not just hear me?"

"We did, but you're full of crap. You love him and you want to be with him, but you're scared because he's with Jo. See, Logan? We know you," James said.

"Guys, I don't love him. He likes me that way and I told him I didn't feel the same way. That's why he's back with Jo," Logan explained. He hoped his friends understood this time. They didn't.

"You love him."

Logan let out an annoyed sigh. "Carlos, I don't love him!"

"But he loves you?" James asked. The situation was a little confusing, but he was starting to feel like maybe he was getting it.

"Yes and I pushed him away. I'm a jerk. I know."

"Then tell him that you love him back. Boom. Simple as that."

It really wasn't that simple, and Logan knew his friends wouldn't understand. Sure he could tell Kendall exactly how he felt, but what if Kendall changed his mind in the past day or so and didn't want to be with him anymore? Maybe he was happier with Jo.

"Guys, forget it. It's complicated," Logan let out a sad sigh.

"Logan, we don't want to see you so sad. Just tell him. We'll help you. You guys always helped me get a girlfriend," Carlos said.

"I didn't help you get Alexa. You did that on your own. Guys, it's okay. Honest."

The two friends weren't buying it, but they respected Logan's wishes and they left him so that he could be alone. They wanted to help in any way that they could. They would make sure that their two best buds got together.

**A/N: Yep, it was kinda short and I'm sorry but that's all I could come up with for now. Well James and Carlos know and Kendall and Logan are still being idiots! I will update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so thank you for all of the lovely feedback! I love it! I read everyone's responses and I came up with an answer. You guys will have to find out by reading of course. Enjoy!**

Logan was not happy with Kendall telling their friends what went on between them; all they did was send him weird looks and it made things that much more embarrassing. Now fooling around with Kendall was not embarrassing in any way, but having his two best friends know about it made it humiliating. He was just thankful that they had managed to keep their mouths shut. The last thing Logan wanted was for the whole Palm Woods to know.

Logan tried to forget about that night, but it never did seem to leave his mind. All he could think about was the way Kendall pleasured him in the best way possible. It was the greatest sex he had ever had and he wanted to do it again and again. But of course that was never going to happen. Logan was denying his feelings and Kendall had a girlfriend. Maybe that was all Logan needed to forget about his best friend, but he knew that was never going to happen. He didn't want a girlfriend. He wanted his best friend.

The brunet gave up on trying to deny what he felt for his friend. He knew what they did brought them closer and it made Logan look and feel differently toward the blond boy. He thought he could forget and tell himself that there was nothing between them, but that would be lying. And Logan was no liar. Now all he had to do was tell Kendall how he felt. It was easier said than done.

Kendall found himself with Jo every waking moment, and at first he was glad for the escape, but now it was getting old. He couldn't stop thinking about a certain dark-haired boy, and no matter how hard he tried to push Logan out of his thoughts, he kept coming back. Kendall thought for sure that being back with Jo would help him forget about his best bud, but now he was learning that it wasn't helping at all. He liked Jo, but he wasn't sure if he loved her anymore. Kendall was confused.

The looks he was receiving from his friends was making him nervous, and he knew what they were thinking. A part of him wished that he didn't tell them what happened, but he knew it was going to happen sooner or later. They may not be the brightest bunch, but they always knew when something was bothering their friends and they would keep picking until they got their answer. Kendall decided it was best to answer all of their questions before they did something stupid.

Kendall let out a sigh and set his spoon down. So much for eating breakfast in peace. "Okay what?" he asked.

"Huh?" James replied. "I didn't say anything."

"But you're thinking something."

"Me? I never think."

Kendall shot his friend a look. "Guys, seriously. What's up?"

His two friends glanced at each other, but they still remained quiet. Kendall tried again. "This is your time to talk."

"Okay! Do you love Logan!" Carlos blurted.

Kendall was not expecting that to be the first question and he looked down at his now soggy cereal. He was hoping for an easier question to answer. He didn't even know how to respond to that question. Sure he felt differently about his friend, but he wasn't sure if love was the right word to use. He liked Logan a lot more than a friend should, but knowing that Logan didn't feel the same way crushed him. He was afraid to love someone who didn't love him back.

"I don't love him."

"Really?" James asked. "Logan said you did."

That caught the blond's attention and his head snapped up. "What did he say?"

James shrugged. "Just that you love him and he doesn't love you."

Kendall's face fell. "Oh."

Carlos quickly noticed. "But he said that he's just confused! We think he loves you too!"

"I doubt it. He said he should be with Camille. I'm sure that's who he's with right now."

"Actually he's down at the pool. I'm sure he just wants to be alone," James said.

"Yeah, we were probably bugging him. Oops," Carlos said.

Kendall's eyes landed on the large window in the living room, and he contemplated if going down to the pool and talking to Logan would help their situation. They were both being distant from each other and it was partially Kendall's fault. He was so upset with being rejected that he tried to distract himself by spending every minute with Jo. His relationship with Logan was falling apart and it was time that he did something about it.

Kendall leaped out of his chair and was out the door, leaving his friends confused. James and Carlos glanced at each other, wondering if they should go after Kendall to spy on the pair, but they figured it was best if their friends had some privacy.

Kendall found Logan by the pool with a book in his hand and he took a deep breath before approaching the shorter boy. It took a couple of minutes for the brunet to notice a figure standing over him and he glanced up to find his best friend. Logan was confused and he set his book down.

"Hey. No date today?" he asked.

"Nope! I figured I would see what you were up to," Kendall replied.

"Nothing really. Just reading."

Kendall nodded and he sat down in the empty chair beside his friend. "Can we talk for a second?"

Logan bit down on his bottom lip and he slowly nodded his head. He was afraid of this conversation and he wasn't sure if he was ready for it. He wasn't sure if he could tell Kendall how he felt. He was sure the blond had forgotten about the idea of them anyway.

"Sure."

"Look, ever since that night we've been distant and I hate it. I don't know about you, but I miss my best friend."

"I miss you, too. You're always with Jo and I felt like you didn't want to be near me."

"Of course I want to be around you. I just needed some kind of distraction."

"So you're not really with Jo?" Logan furrowed his brows in confusion.

"No, I am. But I can break up with her if you want me to. I mean, we can always try," Kendall said.

Logan knew this was his chance to tell Kendall, but yet something was preventing him from doing so. He wasn't sure if it was fear or because he didn't like how Kendall would just dump Jo for him. It wasn't fair to her.

"Kendall, you can't just do that to her. I don't even know if we would work out. I mean, we're best friends."

"That's the best part! We know each other so well that it would work out. Look it's weird, I know that, but what we did was something that I will never forget."

"Kendall-"

"And if it gets too weird then we can call if off and pretend it never happened."

"But then our friendship would be different. Don't you see? If we even try dating and we break up, then our friendship would be over. I can't risk that," Logan said.

"I understand. Sorry for making things worse." Kendall stood up from the chair and left the pool area, and Logan let out a sigh.

The brunet let out a groan and threw his head back against the chair. That was his chance to tell Kendall about his new feelings, but he was still afraid of something going wrong and then their friendship being damaged forever. Logan was just making things worse.

"Hey you!"

Logan's head shot up and he smiled when he spotted Camille. The brunette girl frowned and she sat down on the now empty chair. She could tell that Logan was upset about something and the smiling he was using to try and hide it wasn't working. She knew him too well.

"Okay, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing."

"Liar! Tell me."

Logan let out a sigh. There was no point in trying to lie to Camille. "I just have an issue."

"Like what?" Camille asked.

"I like this person, but I'm afraid things would be awkward if I told them how I felt."

"Logan, this isn't about us right?"

"No."

"Oh." Camille had to admit she was a little upset that Logan moved on so quickly, but she was the one who told him to do it. "Then who is it?"

"I can't say right now," Logan said.

"It's fine. Okay, so you're afraid that things would be awkward? Is this person a friend?"

"Yes, a very close friend and I'm afraid that if it doesn't work out that our friendship would be ruined."

"Hmm that is a tricky one. Do you love them?"

"I think so. I've never felt this way before. I mean, I liked being with you, but this is just different. I don't know how to explain it," Logan said.

"Then tell that person how you feel. Show them if you have to. If they like you back then what is the big deal? I'm sure that because you're best friends that this new relationship will come natural," Camille said.

Logan nodded his head and a smile came to his face. She was right; he had a very strong bond with Kendall and having a romantic relationship with him would just come natural. They knew each other so well that there wouldn't be any problems. Logan didn't understand why he didn't see this before.

Logan jumped up from the chair and gave Camille a kiss on the head. "Thanks!" then he took off running.

Camille watched the brunet leave and she shrugged her shoulders. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew she would find out sooner or later.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Jennifer Knight asked her son, frowning when she earned a 'no'.

"I'm good. I will probably just kick back and watch TV," Kendall replied.

"Okay, but I don't want to hear later how your night was too boring."

Kendall rolled his eyes at his mother. A part of him wanted to join her and Katie for a movie, but the other half felt like staying in and enjoying some time to himself. He was sure that James and Carlos would do their own thing, and Logan would probably get lost in a book or spend the evening with Camille. Kendall shook his head at that thought. He didn't want to think about the two together.

Jennifer placed a gentle kiss to her son's head, then she left the apartment with Katie behind her. Kendall shut the door behind them, then he made his way to the couch and started flipping through the TV channels. Of course nothing was on and he let out a sigh.

James and Carlos emerged from the hall, and Kendall glanced in their direction. They were dressed for a night on the town, and Kendall knew they were probably going to some Hollywood party.

"Going somewhere?" Kendall questioned.

"Yep. There's a party going on and we were invited. I take it your not coming?" James said.

"Nah, I'm good."

James frowned and he grabbed the car keys off the counter top. "Dude, you're still not upset about Logan are you?"

"I'm totally over it," Kendall said, forcing a smile so that his friends could drop the subject.

"Great! Well we will be back later," James said and he gave a little wave before heading out the door with Carlos on his heel.

Kendall was glad that his friends would be out for a while and he was looking forward to some time by himself. His phone buzzed letting him know that he had a text message and he picked up his phone to read it. It was from Jo and he let out a sigh as he read over the words.

_Hey. Did you want to do anything tonight?_

Kendall really wasn't in the mood to hang out with her, so he made up a lie. _Sorry, no can do. Guy time._

Jo replied with sad face and Kendall put his phone to the side. He just wasn't in the mood to see her. The sound of the door caught his attention and he looked up to find Logan entering the apartment. The brunet looked around the quiet room and send his friend a confused look.

"They went out. It's just us," Kendall informed him.

Logan nodded. "Great. I'll just be in the room."

Kendall rolled his eyes when the brunet disappeared and he let out a huff. He didn't understand why Logan had to be so stubborn. What they did really wasn't that bad and in Kendall's opinion; they should have done it a long time ago.

His stomach grumbled softly and he stood up from the couch to get a snack. He made his way into the kitchen, sighing as he looked through the cupboards and not finding anything that he wanted to eat. He stopped rummaging through the kitchen when he heard someone enter the room and he turned around to find Logan. Kendall could tell that Logan wanted to tell him something, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"I'd like to talk now," Logan said.

"We already did remember?" Kendall reminded him.

"No, I mean really talk. I'm sorry for how I acted. I was a jerk."

"You were, but it's okay. I'm over it."

"Well I'm not. I should have told you."

"Told me what?"

Kendall furrowed his brows when Logan stepped toward him and he let out gasp when their lips connected. The kiss was just as magical as the first one and Kendall wanted more, but he forced himself to pull away.

"You shouldn't kiss me like that if you don't mean it."

"Kendall, I do mean it. I'm sorry I didn't see it before, but you were right. We opened up something between us and that's all I can think about."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, but I take it all back. There's something between us and it only makes sense to find out what it is. Maybe dating isn't such a bad idea."

A smile spread across Kendall's face. "I was hoping you would say that."

"I'm sorry for everything," Logan apologized, feeling more and more guilty for what he did to his best friend. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Kendall.

"Me too. Are we good?"

Logan nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Good." Kendall pulled Logan closer to him until their bodies were touching. "Because I think we should recreate that night."

Lust was dripping from the blond's tone and Logan felt himself getting turned on. Kendall crashed their lips together and Logan let out a moan from the contact. It seemed like it had been forever since they did this, but it had only been a few days. Logan missed the feel of Kendall's lips on his own and he wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck.

Kendall started to push him back until they were out of the kitchen, and they made their way to their shared bedroom. Logan was forced onto the bed and Kendall crawled between his legs, not once breaking the kiss. As much as Logan loved what Kendall did to him, he felt it was only fair if he showed the blond how serious he was about them.

Logan pulled away, earning a puzzled look from the blond. "What's wrong? Did I do something?" he asked.

"No!" Logan shook his head. "I just want to try something different."

The confused look never left Kendall's face and he let out a gasp when he found himself flipped over until he was on his back and Logan on top of him. He looked deep into Logan's eyes and he found them dark with lust. He had never seen Logan like this before and it was total turn on.

"I want to make it up to you," Logan said.

"Logie, you don't have to. Let me take care of you," Kendall said.

Logan shook his head. "No. Let me take care of you this time."

Kendall knew there was no point in arguing with Logan when he was like this, so instead he nodded his head and gave the brunet a kiss saying that it was okay. He had to admit he was nervous about this, but at the same time he was a little excited.

The blond let out a moan when he felt Logan's lips on his neck and he ran his hands down Logan's back. His jeans felt tighter than before and he was praying that Logan would stop with the teasing and get on with it. Logan's hand trailed down his body and it rested on the bulge in his jeans. Kendall whimpered and he bucked his hips, trying to earn any kind of friction.

"Logie, please!" he begged. Kendall wasn't used to begging, but he couldn't help it. Logan was screwing around with him.

A smirk spread across Logan's features. He wasn't used to Kendall begging and it seemed to turn him on even more. Logan used to think that he didn't have a dominant bone in his body, but he didn't think that now. Kendall was putty in his hand.

Logan gently squeezed the obvious bulge that the blond was sporting, earning a pleasurable moan from the boy beneath him. He could tell that Kendall was tired of the teasing, but Logan thought it was necessary since Kendall teased him. It was only fair.

Logan connected their lips again and he played with the hem of Kendall's shirt. He slipped his hands underneath until his fingers were grazing the soft skin of Kendall's chest. Kendall pushed the brunet off of him, and he sat up to remove his shirt. Logan licked his lips at the sight of his half-naked friend and he crashed their lips together. The lust was taking over, but Logan was positive that he wasn't just feeling lust for his friend, but something else.

The rest of their clothes came off fairly quickly and this was when Logan grew nervous. He promised that he was going to take care of Kendall's needs, but now that they were at that part, he was starting to chicken out. He wasn't used to taking charge and at first he thought he was doing a good job, but now he wasn't so sure. Kendall sensed the nerves his friend was feeling and he reached out to stroke Logan's cheek.

"It's okay."

Hearing those words seemed to ease Logan's worries and he pressed their lips together in a passionate, loving kiss. He pulled away and stuck his fingers in his mouth, coating them with just enough saliva to prepare Kendall. The blond was nervous when he felt Logan's fingers at his entrance and he shut his eyes to concentrate on something else. A painful hiss escaped his lips when he felt Logan's fingers poking around and he bit down hard on his lip to hold back a painful whimper. Logan slid one finger in and he held it still as he waited for Kendall to adjust.

The blond nodded his head when the pain seemed to disappear, and he felt another finger enter him. Logan knew that it was painful and he peppered light kisses along Kendall's face to try and ease his pain. It seemed to work and Kendall found himself relaxing and succumbing to the pleasure that was starting to make itself known.

When Logan deemed Kendall ready, he removed his fingers and lubed himself up before gently sliding in. Kendall gripped the brunet's forearms tightly and squeezed his eyes shut when his body was hit with intense pain. He knew relaxing was the key for it to stop, but he was finding it hard to focus on anything else but the burning feeling.

Logan's lips were on his in an instant and Kendall found himself kissing back and giving his attention to just Logan's soft lips. The pain started to go away and it was replaced with pleasure. Logan started to move his hips slowly, keeping an eye on Kendall's face for any sign of discomfort. He found none and started to thrust a little faster. Kendall cried out when Logan hit something inside of him and he threw his head back in pleasure.

Logan continued to thrust and his hips picked up speed when Kendall begged him to. Kendall gripped onto Logan tightly, moaning and whimpering from the intense pleasure he was receiving. Now he understood why Logan loved that night so much. The feeling was incredible.

Another sharp thrust to his sweet spot caused the blond to cry out and he buried his face in the crook of Logan's neck as he moaned. Logan knew Kendall was close and he moved his hips faster to bring the blond to the edge. Kendall could feel his release approaching and he tried to hold it back just a little longer. The pleasure was too good for it to stop now.

Kendall cried out again when Logan continued to hit that spot and his orgasm stuck up on him, and he came with a shot of the brunet's name. Feeling Kendall clench around him brought Logan to the edge and his body shuddered as he reached climax. The two rode out the rest of their orgasms, then Logan slowly pulled out and rolled over to lie beside the blond.

"Was that okay?" Logan asked.

Kendall nodded his head and he ran his fingers through his hair. "Yes. Now I get why you liked it when I did it to you. It was amazing!"

Logan chuckled. "Good. Maybe we can switch from time to time?"

"I agree."

"So what does this mean? Are we just friends that do stuff or-"

"I don't know about you, but I want to be with you. I want us to be more than friends," Kendall said.

"I'd like that," Logan said with a smile.

Kendall returned the smile and he rolled over so that he could connect their lips. Logan ran his fingers through the soft, blond hair and he smiled into the kiss. Kendall pulled away and brought Logan closer to him, and the brunet rested his head on the Kendall's chest. He listened closely to the sound of Kendall's heartbeat and he let sleep take over. He felt better now that he had gotten everything off his chest and the two had nothing to worry about. Everything was going to be just fine.

**A/N: Done! I should have went to bed because I have work in the morning, but I had to finish this chapter. So it's pretty obvious on what choice I made. It's something different. I will update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so I'm sorry for not updating my stories. I haven't felt motivated and I was dealing with crap here at home. I am off the next few days so that is my time to get all of my stories updated. Sorry for the wait, but here is the next chapter!**

Kendall's eyes fluttered open the following morning and he let out a small groan when he rolled over. He was extremely sore from last night's events, but that didn't mean that he regretted the love making session he had with Logan. The blond had to admit that it was a little painful and odd, but at the same time it was pleasurable and he couldn't wait to do it again.

His eyes landed on the sleeping brunet beside him and a small smile spread across his face. Logan was really beautiful and Kendall felt lucky to have someone like him. Kendall felt positive about their relationship and he was sure that it was going to be pretty easy. They knew each other all their lives and they knew everything about each other. Kendall wondered why they never got together in the first place.

Brown eyes slowly opened and Logan let out a yawn. He sat up and stretched his arms over his head. He glanced over in Kendall's direction and he smiled at the blond.

"Morning. Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes, but now I'm a little sore," Kendall said and he grimaced from the shooting pain that was still lingering.

Logan chuckled softly and he leaned down to capture Kendall's lips in a kiss. "Now you know how I felt," he said.

"But I still want to do it again."

Logan liked the sound of that idea, but as the more responsible one, he decided it was best not to get started on round two. He knew their friends would surely interrupt them and the last thing Logan wanted was to get caught by those dorks.

"Maybe we better wait. James and Carlos are out there."

Kendall rolled his eyes and he propped himself up on his arm. "Logie, I bet they are still asleep. I promise we will be quiet."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "That's pretty hard to believe. You were kind of loud last night."

"You're not so innocent yourself. What about in the shower?"

"You're a horndog in the mornings aren't you?"

"I know you love it."

"So you want to go at it again even though you're complaining that you're sore?" Logan asked and Kendall shrugged his shoulders in response. "It doesn't make sense."

"I'll be fine. Now please?" Kendall begged.

Logan licked his bottom lip and that made Kendall let out a low growl. There was just something about the way Logan licked his lip that drove the blond insane. That was something that Logan did a lot and each time Kendall had to control himself. Now he didn't have to do that anymore.

"You know what that does to me. You're such a tease," Kendall said.

Logan smirked and his tongue swiped over his bottom lip again. Kendall couldn't take the teasing anymore and he crashed their lips together. Logan was surprised by the sudden attack, but he quickly caught himself and kissed the blond back with just as much need. He knew how aggressive Kendall could be, but the brunet wasn't going to have it. Last night was amazing and Logan wanted to experience it again.

Kendall found himself being flipped over onto his back, but the taller of the two didn't mind. He had been begging Logan to fuck him. Logan moved his lips away from Kendall's mouth and attached them to the soft flesh of the blond's neck. Kendall let out a moan and he moved his head to the side to give Logan more access.

Logan pulled away to position himself between Kendall's legs, and he slowly slid it. Kendall shut his eyes when he felt his lower half burning and he tried to keep calm so that the pain would disappear. Finally it seemed to fade and it was replaced with pleasure. Logan started to thrust his hips and Kendall gripped onto the brunet's shoulders; moaning with every thrust of Logan's hips.

The two were so into the moment that they didn't hear the sound of the bedroom door opening. It wasn't until they heard the scream of Jennifer Knight did they realize what was going on. Logan quickly pulled out, causing the blond to hiss in pain. Kendall pulled the blankets over himself, and he pulled so hard that it caused Logan to fall to the floor with a thud.

Jennifer's hand flew to her eyes. "I didn't see anything!"

She backed out of the room and shut the door behind her. Kendall let out a groan and his head fell back against the headboard. He rubbed his hand over his face as it tinted a dark pink. That was not how he wanted the day to start. He suddenly remembered Logan and he glanced down to find the brunet sitting up and rubbing his head.

"You okay?" Kendall asked.

"Great," Logan continued to rub his throbbing head. "Just perfect."

"I was not expecting that. She's going to kill us!"

"Maybe she really didn't see."

"The scream gave it away! I'll talk to her and you just hide in here." Kendall jumped out of bed and started to scramble around the room for his clothes.

"No." Logan stood up. "I can go with you. It's my fault, too."

"I'd put some clothes on."

Logan rolled his eyes and walked over to his dresser to find some clothing. He settled for a plain, red t-shirt and jeans, then he followed Kendall out of their room. The two poked their heads out and Kendall let out a groan when he spotted James and Carlos in the living room as well.

"Great! Those weirdos are out there!" Kendall whispered.

"Just ignore them," Logan told him.

Kendall let out a sigh, then he walked out into the living room with Logan behind him. They tried their best to ignore the stares and giggles from the other half of the band, and Logan could feel his face heating up. Mrs. Knight stood quietly in the room and both boys could tell that she was embarrassed.

"H-hey, mom!" Kendall gave a little wave, but the woman ignored her son.

"You guys are in trouble," James snickered.

"This discussion is for all of you. Now sit down." Jennifer gestured toward the couch and the two boys took a seat on the opposite side of their friends.

"Mama Knight, we are so sorry!" Logan apologized and the red-haired woman held her hand up to silence him.

"I want to apologize for barging in on you two like that. I should have knocked first before entering. I'm not mad at you boys. I understand that you have urges." James and Carlos giggled, earning a look from their guardian. "This is about you two as well. Don't think you're just here to make fun."

"But we don't do any of those things," James said.

"Yeah!" Carlos nodded his head in agreement. "We're good boys."

Kendall scoffed and the two boys glanced in his direction. "Says the guy who bragged about sleeping with Lucy."

James shrieked. "Liar!"

"Enough!" Mrs. Knight raised her voice and the boy's quickly shut their mouths. "Like I said before, you boys have urges and that's perfectly normal. I just wish you would have came to me first."

"It just sort of happened," Kendall explained. "Logan and I were bored and-"

"That doesn't mean you have sex! It has to mean something."

"It did." It was Logan's turn to speak up. "We really like each other."

Jennifer's expression softened and a small smile broke across her face. As much as she wanted to jump for joy, she remained calm and collected.

"That's great! But please talk to me about being intimate. I'm not here to embarrass you okay?"

Kendall and Logan nodded their heads. They were expecting a much worse lecture or even a grounding, but knowing that she was okay with their relationship eased their worried minds. They had nothing to worry about.

"And please hold off from doing that stuff when Katie is around. That goes for all of you," Jennifer said.

"Got it," Kendall nodded his head.

"Good. I'll be at the gym."

Once Mrs. Knight was gone, James and Carlos gave their attention to their friends. The smiles on their faces was proof that they were also happy with the announcement, but Kendall still didn't trust them. They could easily spill the news to everyone at the Palm Woods.

"What?" Kendall asked when the staring continued.

"We knew you two would get together," James said.

"Yep! We bet on it," Carlos said.

"So that's what you meant by winning?" Logan asked.

"Yeah! It's so obvious that you two like each other. I'm sure the whole Palm Woods knows."

"James," Kendall warned. "Who did you tell?"

The pretty boy held his hands up in defense. "No one! I'm just sayin'."

"Okay well you two know, but no one else can't. We need to tell them when we are good and ready," Logan said.

"Then what about Jo?" Carlos asked and Kendall let out a groan.

The blond had totally forgot about his girlfriend. He didn't know how he was going to break the news to her. She would just flip.

"Oh man! What am I going to do!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Tell her!" James said.

"I can't do that! She'll-" Kendall stopped when he caught Logan looking down at his lap and the blond let out a sigh. "Yeah, I'll tell her."

Logan glanced up. "You will? But you two are together and I don't want to come between you."

"Logan, you're being an idiot. I want to be with you okay? I will tell her right now."

Kendall jumped up from the couch, gave Logan a kiss on the head, then he was out the door. Logan waited till the door shut and he let out a sigh. It didn't go unnoticed by his friends.

"What now?" James asked.

"Do you think telling her is a good idea?"

"What kind of question is that! Logan, she needs to know."

"I know that, but maybe he is better off with her. I mean, how will people react when they find out? Not good, James."

"Who cares what they think," Carlos said. "I think it's great that my two best friends are together."

"Thanks, Carlos. But sadly not everyone is going to feel that way. I don't know. I just don't want to be the reason why things become difficult. We still need to tell Gustavo and of course Griffin will need to know. It's something to think about," Logan said.

"Then, Loges don't think about it. For once in your life don't worry about it. Be happy that the person you like likes you back."

James' words made sense and Logan found himself nodding along to them. He was thrilled to know that Kendall liked him more than a friend and he felt good about their new relationship, but the thought of having to tell everyone else made him uneasy. He was afraid of their reactions.

He jumped up from the couch and ran out the door. He had to get to Kendall before Jo found out. It didn't take long to find them and he walked out to the pool area to greet them. Kendall looked up when he saw Logan and he cocked his head in confusion.

"Hey, Kendall," Logan said. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Uh sure." Kendall sent Jo an apologetic smile, then he excused himself to follow Logan back into the lobby. "What's up?"

"Don't tell her."

"What? Why?"

Logan shrugged. "I don't know. I want to make sure that we are really serious about this. It's not fair to pull you out of a relationship that you're happy in."

"Logan, you're not making any sense. I thought you want to be with me," Kendall said.

"I do! But I'm getting scared."

"You mean you're backing out? What happened? We were great just a few minutes ago!"

"I'm not! I swear I want this to work, but shouldn't we wait to tell people until we are sure that this is what we want? I just don't want to rush into things," Logan tried to explain, but it was obvious that the blond was still confused.

"But lying to Jo isn't a good idea. She'll get hurt and I can't do that to her. Logan, this is just confusing. Do you want to try or not?" Kendall asked.

"Yes."

"Then stop with all of this. There is nothing wrong with us dating. Who cares what people think about us!"

Logan nodded his head. "I'm sorry. I just got worried."

Kendall reached for the brunet's hands. "Logie, don't worry about anything. We are going to be fine."

Logan felt a little better hearing that and he made a promise to stop freaking out about other people's opinions. It didn't matter. It shouldn't matter. All that mattered to him was the boy in front of him.

Kendall was tempted to give Logan a kiss, but he decided it was best to wait until they were alone. The last thing he needed was the residents to find out about them. So instead he gave Logan a reassuring smile, then he went back out to the pool to talk to Jo. He didn't know how he was going to do this, but it had to be done.

"Is everything okay?" Jo asked when Kendall sat back down beside her.

"Yeah. Just fine. Listen, there's something I need to tell you." Jo nodded her head and Kendall took a deep breath before continuing. "I think we should just be friends."

The words caught Jo off guard and she wondered if she even heard him correctly. Jo studied his face carefully to see if he was messing around or if he was actually serious, and the look her wore gave her the answer she was searching for. He was serious.

"But I thought we were doing good? We haven't been fighting," Jo said.

"I know and that's great, but I think we are better off as friends," Kendall said.

"You moved on, didn't you?"

Kendall let out a sigh and nodded his head. "I think so. I'm sorry that it turned out this way, but I don't feel that connection with us anymore."

"No, I get it. I wasn't feeling it either. I guess we are better off as friends."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I should have seen this coming. We're okay, though. I promise."

Hearing that brought a smile to Kendall's face. "Glad to hear that."

"I guess I'll see you around." Jo gathered her things and stood up, then she turned back to face him. "Goodbye kiss?"

Kendall hesitated for a minute, then he nodded his head and stood up to connect their lips one last time. The spark was no longer there and it was obvious that Jo didn't feel it either. She gave him a small smile, then she made her way toward the lobby. It was sad to watch her leave, but Kendall felt better now that he got that off of his chest. He was hoping that nothing else was going to complicate things.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan was writhing mess and his cries of pleasure seemed to get louder with each thrust of Kendall's hips. The two had been going at it every chance they got, but they made sure to follow the rules and avoid going at it when Katie was around. Lucky for them, the apartment was empty and it didn't take the two teens long to run to their shared bedroom and get down to business. It was Logan's turn to bottom and the brunet was enjoying every minute of it. Kendall on the other hand, was struggling.

It's not that he didn't like their love-making; the blond just felt off and he was having trouble focusing on the task at hand. He had been feeling crappy for a while now, but he shrugged it off as stress from being worked too hard. Gustavo constantly had them learning new dance routines and Kendall figured his body was just suffering from it. He didn't like that it was affecting his love life, but what was he to do? Stopping was out of the question.

His thrusts slowed and it was obvious that Logan noticed. He propped himself up on his elbows and he shot the blond a confused look. Kendall sent him a small smile and he continued to thrust, but it was becoming a challenge to keep going. His body was exhausted and working it as hard as he was now was not helping.

"You okay?" Logan asked and the question stopped the blond's movements.

"Yeah. Fine." He was clearly out of breath and his lie was pathetic. Logan wasn't buying it.

"Kendall, what's wrong? We can stop."

"No! Logie, I got this. Just lay back and enjoy it." Kendall gave the brunet a gentle shove back and he started to move his hips again.

The moment was gone and Logan no longer felt up to sex anymore. He was too worried about the boy on top of him. He had noticed a change in Kendall a few days ago, but he thought it was nothing. Now he knew something wasn't right.

"Kendall, please stop. What's wrong?"

Kendall let out a sigh and he slowly pulled out of the brunet, and rolled over onto his back. He really didn't know how to answer the question. He was confused on why he was feeling so crappy.

"I don't know. I just feel exhausted. We didn't even have work today!"

"Maybe your body just needs a break. We can cuddle if you want?"

Kendall shot his boyfriend a look. "Logie, I want to fuck you, not cuddle. I'm sorry. I hate it."

"Kendall, it's okay. I would rather us miss a night of doing this than you working your body too hard. I'm fine just calling it a night."

The blond frowned. He didn't want their night to end so suddenly, but his body was screaming for rest. He just wanted to crawl under the comforter and fall asleep. He felt bad for not being able to continue, but Logan was right. He needed to rest and relax.

Kendall just hoped that the sudden change in his body wasn't serious. That was the last thing he needed.

**A/N: Yep, I'm sure you all know what is going on with Kendall. I always write a story with Logan dealing with all this crap, so I thought Kendall deserved a turn. It's different. Hope no one minds! I will update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

A small groan escaped Kendall's lips and he leaned back against the wall, sighing when his heated skin touched the cool plaster. He felt off and not at all like himself. At first he thought it was stress from work, but now Kendall wasn't so sure anymore. The illness came out of no where and it had the blond stumped. He kept telling himself that it was some kind of stomach bug, but a tiny voice in the back of his head disagreed.

Logan had his opinions on it, and of course he thought it was just a virus that was going around. It made sense, but again Kendall didn't think his boyfriend was right. The blond had been sick many times in his life, and this was not at all like anything that he had ever experienced. His body felt tired and weak, and his stomach was constantly upset. To most it would sound like a stomach virus, but in the back of Kendall's mind it was more than that.

A soft knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts and he figured it was best to leave the bathroom. He stood up on wobbly legs and made his way over to the sink, splashing cold water on his face in attempt to cool his body down. All the blond wanted to do was lie down in bed.

Once Kendall deemed himself somewhat presentable, he opened the door to reveal the smart one of the group. Logan wore a small smile, but it quickly faltered when he took in Kendall's appearance. Logan wasn't sure what was going on. At first he was sure his boyfriend was unlucky enough to catch a virus, but Logan knew how long the stomach flu lasted and this was going on for way too long. The brunet was getting worried.

"Hey you okay?" Logan asked. It was a stupid question; Logan knew that, but he didn't know what else to say.

Kendall just merely nodded his head, and pushed passed the brunet. He made his way to the bedroom and he plopped down on his bed. His eyes fluttered closed and he could feel himself on the verge of falling into the deep sleep that his body was craving, but the sound of the door opening snapped him from it and an annoyed sigh left his mouth. He knew very well who it was and he wasn't in the mood.

"I'm sorry," Logan apologized and he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm just worried."

Kendall sat up and his hand flew to his head when it started to throb. "I know. It's okay, though. I'm fine."

"Kendall, you're not! Something weird is going on and-"

"Logie, relax okay? It's just a stupid bug." Kendall didn't believe it for a second, but he was sick and tired of arguing with Logan about it.

"Maybe it's not! Maybe something is really wrong and you need to get checked out. I can call Doctor Hollywood and he can take a look at you," Logan said.

Kendall rolled his eyes at that. Seeing that man was the last thing he wanted to do. He trusted doctor's, but he wasn't so sure if he could trust this one.

"Logie, I'm fine. If you say it's a stomach bug, then that's what it is. You're the smart one."

Logan huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't think that's what it is anymore. Kendall, this could be life-threatening!"

"Enough! Logan, just let it go! I'm fine."

Logan glanced down at the floor and he bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep himself quiet. He knew how stubborn the blond could be, but now Logan thought he was being too stubborn. Something was obviously wrong and Logan didn't understand why his boyfriend didn't want to seek medical help. It was driving him crazy!

"Fine. I won't argue with you about this anymore."

"Thank you!"

Logan nodded his head and excused himself from the room, closing the door quietly on his way out. He sat down on the couch and he let out a heavy sigh. Things were great between them, but Logan wasn't sure if he could say that now. He thought dating his best friend would be a good thing, but now things were changing. Kendall was sick and taking everything out on him. Logan didn't deserve that and he knew Kendall didn't mean it, but that didn't mean that it still hurt.

But just because Kendall was sick didn't mean that this was a way out of the relationship. Logan wasn't going to run away because of what was going on, he was going to do the opposite and take care of the blond. He loved him more than anything and he didn't want to lose him.

The front door was thrown open and Logan jumped to his feet. James and Carlos walked in, talking and laughing loudly. Logan couldn't have that; he knew how much Kendall wanted to sleep and the last thing he needed was to get his head bitten off again.

"Will you two be quiet!" Logan shushed them and his friends came to startling halt.

"What did we do?" James asked, obviously offended.

"You two need to shut up. Kendall is trying to sleep."

"Again? Wasn't he asleep this morning?" Carlos asked.

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. His friends were idiots sometimes. "Yes, but he wants to sleep again, so just tone it down a bit."

"So we can't play this new game?" James held up the new video game and again Logan shook his head, which just seemed to piss of his friends even more. "This stinks!"

"Then go play it somewhere else! Just please be quiet."

James and Carlos exchanged a look. "Okay." they both said.

"Good. Now read a book or something," Logan said and he sat back down on the couch and grabbed one of his books off the coffee table and opened it up.

"But we want to play this new game!" Carlos whined and Logan tried his best to keep from yelling at them again.

"Well Kendall's asleep so sorry."

"But we can still play it! He won't mind." Carlos ran to turn the TV on and Logan jumped to his feet again.

"No! Just let him be!"

"You're just afraid because he will yell at you, right?" James asked.

"No, I just want to respect his wishes. I don't care if he yells," Logan replied. It was a lie, obviously, and it didn't go unnoticed by James.

"Uh huh sure. Just tell him to knock it off."

"James, he's sick!"

"So? When I was sick we still played outside or watched TV. What's the difference?"

"The difference is that...that...ugh! Just don't wake him up! Please!"

James and Carlos rolled their eyes and they plopped down on the couch, crossing their arms over their chests and frowning. All they wanted to do was try out their new video game, but Logan wouldn't let them and it was very annoying. So what if Kendall was asleep? They knew how to be quiet. They weren't _that_ stupid.

"Please!" Carlos cried, causing Logan to roll his eyes and shut his book.

"No! Just be quiet for a while and let him sleep. He's in a bad mood."

"Aha!" James pointed a finger at him. "So he is going to yell at you. I knew it!"

"James, he's not going to yell. He just doesn't feel good and I guess I'm just getting on his nerves. That's all," Logan said.

"Liar. What is going on with you two? You guys used to be all lovey-dovey and crap."

"He's just sick. People get grumpy when they don't feel good."

"If you say so."

Logan tried not to take James' words to heart, but he couldn't help it. He understood what it felt like to be sick and agitated, but there was no need for Kendall to take all of his frustration out on him. Logan didn't do anything wrong, all he tried to do was comfort his boyfriend in any way that he could. Kendall didn't have to be a jerk.

"Maybe I should take him in," Logan said more to himself, but it was still loud enough for his friends to hear.

"I would. All he does is throw up, yell at us, eat my corn dogs. It's annoying," Carlos said.

James nodded his head in agreement. "Take him now. Wake his ass up."

Logan rolled his eyes. That was the last thing he was going to do. But whenever Kendall did decide to wake up, Logan would drag him to the nearest doctor. Whether he liked it or not.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He sent another glare in Logan's direction, but it went unnoticed by the brunet. His brown eyes were locked on the road, and he was humming quietly along to the radio. Like Logan promised, he was taking his boyfriend to get checked out by a professional. It was obvious that Kendall wasn't thrilled with the idea, but Logan didn't care. He just wanted to make sure that everything was fine with the blond.

"This is stupid. We didn't need to leave rehearsals early for this. Gustavo is going to make us work extra now," Kendall said.

"I'm sure he is going to do that already since you threw up in the sound booth." Logan chuckled at the memory, which earned him another glare from the blond beside him.

"It's not my fault his coffee smelt so bad!"

"And you don't think that's weird?"

"What? His coffee smelling bad?"

"No. The fact that you got sick just by smelling it? That strikes me as odd," Logan said.

"It just means I have a great sense of smell. So what?" Kendall said.

"But you never used to get sick from it. I don't know. It's just weird."

"Logie, you're weird. Now just take us home. This is dumb."

Logan ignored the blond and he continued to drive them to the clinic. Kendall realized that his boyfriend wasn't going to change his mind, and he let out an annoyed sigh. He didn't need to get checked out, but it was obvious that Logan wasn't going to take him home until he was seen. He hated how stubborn Logan could be.

The car came to a stop and Kendall looked out the window to see the small health clinic in front of them. This was the last place he wanted to be at right now, but he didn't have a choice. He followed Logan into the building and he sat down on one of the uncomfortable chairs that the place had to offer.

"Okay I just signed you in, but you need to feel these out first," Logan handed him a clipboard with different sheets of paperwork and the blond sighed.

"This is still stupid. I'm better off staying at home and resting," Kendall grumbled and he scribbled his information in the required fields.

"Yes, but I still think you should be seen. Just relax."

Kendall scoffed and that's when he noticed the hurt expression cross the brunet's face. He hadn't realized before how much of a jerk he was being and he started to feel guilty. It wasn't Logan's fault that he was sick, and Kendall didn't understand why he would even take everything out on him. He let out a sad sigh and lowered the pen.

"Logie, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a jerkface. I just hate feeling so crappy."

"It's okay. I understand."

"No. I really mean it. I will try not to snap at you anymore."

A smile crossed the brunet's face and he nodded his head. Kendall wanted to kiss his boyfriend more than anything, but he knew this wasn't the place. He didn't need the disgusted or confused looks that he would receive from other people. Kendall wasn't one to care what others thought of him, but he knew how sensitive Logan could be and even if he tried to kiss the brunet, he knew that Logan would just pull away.

"I wish I could kiss you," Kendall whispered.

Logan's cheeks tinted a dark shade of pink. "Not here."

"I know, but at home I can do whatever I want to you."

Logan glanced at the other sick patients, hoping that they didn't hear their conversation. They didn't, but it still made the brunet nervous.

"Kendall, stop," he hissed.

The blond just chuckled and went back to filling out the forms in front of him. Once the paperwork was turned in to the receptionist, Kendall found himself playing the waiting game. Everyone else seemed to be seen faster than him and it was starting to get irritating. Logan kept himself entertained by reading the magazines, but Kendall wasn't that way. He hated reading old magazines and even playing on his phone was getting boring. He just wanted to be seen so that he could leave.

Finally his name was called and the blond jumped out of his seat. Logan set the magazine down and he followed Kendall and the nurse to the back. He was instructed to climb up on the scale and he did as he was told. He was surprised to find that he had gained a little weight. It made no sense since all he did was throw up nowadays, but he didn't question it.

He was taken to a small room down the hall and the nurse had him climb up on the bed. Kendall shifted uncomfortably on the bed, causing the tissue underneath him to crinkle and rip. The nurse asked him some questions, then she informed him that the doctor would be in shortly.

"This is stupid," Kendall grumbled and Logan's head shot up in his direction.

"No, it's smart. You need to get seen by a doctor."

"But you're my doctor."

"I mean a real one. I know a lot about medicine, but even I'm stumped. It just doesn't make sense."

Kendall nodded his head. "How can I be putting on weight when all I do is throw up? I guess it is kind of weird."

"You are? Huh. I wasn't even paying attention to that part," Logan said.

"You owe me for this, Mitchell. You know how much I hate places like these."

Logan chuckled and stood up from the chair and made his way over to the blond. He brought Kendall's face toward his and he connected their lips in a gentle kiss. Feeling Logan's lips upon his own caused the blond to moan. He loved the taste of Logan.

"I thought you weren't going to kiss me here?" Kendall asked when the kiss was broken.

Logan shrugged slightly. "I made an exception. I think you deserved it."

"Oh I deserve more than that."

"You'll get it later. Just behave," Logan said with a wink.

"See Logan? You are a doctor. Instead of handing out lollipops, you give your patients hot sex. That's better."

"That is also not appropriate for a doctor to do with his patients."

"It's okay. I won't tell."

Logan rolled his eyes and playfully smacked the blond on the shoulder. Kendall yelped and rubbed the spot where Logan's hand hit him. The two became quiet when they heard a knock on the door, followed by the doctor coming in. The man was average height with salt and pepper hair, which indicated that he had some kind of experience. At least, Kendall sure hoped he did.

"Kendall, I'm doctor Wilkins." The man reached out his hand for the blond to shake and Kendall politely took it in his own. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"I've just been feeling off. I thought it was some kind of stomach virus because all I seem to do it throw up after I eat anything. I also feel tired and drained," Kendall explained.

"Hmm, it does sound like the stomach flu and it has been going around. Just take it easy and rest. Eat saltine crackers and drink plenty of water to hydrate yourself. Ginger ale does help with an upset stomach so drink some of that as well. It should pass in no time."

Logan looked back and forth between Kendall and the doctor, hoping for Kendall to explain to the man what else had been going on, but the blond remained silent. Logan wasn't having it. He knew darn well that this was no stomach bug and he wasn't going to let the doctor dismiss them just yet.

"Um, doctor?" The man turned his head in Logan's direction and the brunet continued. "I don't think he has the stomach flu. It's been going on for weeks."

"Weeks? That is a long time. Why haven't you been seen before?" The question was directed at Kendall and the blond turned red.

"I-I...um..I..." He stuttered.

"I think it would be best if I ran a few tests on you. Just to make sure. The nurse will be in shortly." The doctor typed something in his computer, then he left the room.

Kendall sent multiple dirty looks in Logan's direction, but the brunet didn't care. It had to be said.

"You know I was just about ready to leave until you opened your big mouth," The blond said.

"He needed to know. At least now they can find out what is really going on with you," Logan said.

Hearing that should have made Kendall feel better, but it did the total opposite. Now he was going to be stuck here longer and it was all thanks to Logan. Sometimes he wished his boyfriend didn't have a doctor brain. It just caused problems.

The nurse returned to the room and handed Kendall a small, plastic cup and the blond had to bite his lip to prevent himself from groaning. He knew very well what that cup was for and what he had to do, and it just made him feel worse. He made sure to send another glare in Logan's direction before he left the room.

"What's taking so long!" Kendall cried and he let out a long groan.

"It takes time." Logan didn't even look away from the magazine he was reading, and for some reason that irritated the blond teen. The least Logan could do was make him feel better.

Kendall fell back on the bed, another groan leaving his lips. All he wanted to do was go home and relax, but instead he was stuck in a tiny room with the world's most uncomfortable bed. And it was all thanks to Logan.

"I'm never sleeping with you again!" The blond threatened, but again it did nothing to the brunet. Logan just chuckled and continued to flip through the pages.

"I know you're just lying. You can't resist me."

That was the truth, but Kendall wasn't going to admit that. So instead he rolled his eyes and turned away from his boyfriend. A knock on the door filled his ears and Kendall sat up quickly, relief washing over him. He could finally go home.

"Kendall, we ran some tests and the results came back rather peculiar," The doctor said.

Those were not the words Kendall wanted to hear. Peculiar? What the hell did that mean?

"Like it's some weird virus or I'm going to die?" Kendall questioned.

"You're not going to die." Kendall let out a sigh of relief at that. "But you are going to have a baby."

Kendall felt his breath hitch in his throat and his mind tried to comprehend what the doctor was telling him. He was sure he didn't hear the man right. It didn't make sense. It wasn't possible.

"I'm what?"

"As odd as it sounds that what the results were showing. I'm not exactly sure how this is possible, but I am going to refer you to a specialist. Her office is on the other side of town, but I'm sure she can answer any questions that you have."

Kendall nodded his head slowly, but he was still having trouble understanding. He was having a baby? That didn't make any sense. He's a guy for crying out loud! Kendall glanced over in Logan's direction and it was obvious that the brunet was just as confused. He could practically see the gears turning in Logan's head.

A piece of paper was handed to him and Kendall glanced down at it, but the words were fuzzy. He still couldn't focus on anything. His mind was repeating what the doctor told him over and over again in his head. It couldn't be possible, but why would a doctor joke about something like this? It had to be true.

Oh God.

He was screwed.

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I haven't posted anything in a while and honestly I just didn't feel like it. I would just come home from work and start up my other job as being a mom, so that's been hard lately. I will try to make time to update all of my stories! It's getting late so probably tomorrow I will work on the others but here's this for now. Hope everyone liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, guys! So, I know this story got put on hold and honestly, I don't even know why. I decided to try and update all my stories until they are finished. I am tired of them just sitting there unfinished. I haven't touched this one in what, two years? YIKES! Again, I am sorry and I will update this one and a few of my others more often!**

It couldn't be true, there was no way that it was real. It wasn't possible anyway, at least, that's what Kendall had thought his entire life. But now he wasn't sure what to believe anymore. He felt his stomach churn.

He couldn't be having a baby.

The blond teen glanced down at the paper in his hand, his mind still having trouble comprehending the news. He wanted to ask Logan for help, but the thought of talking to the brunet scared him. He wanted to know what Logan was thinking, but on second thoughts, maybe he didn't. Logan probably thought he was a freak.

Green eyes looked up, landing on the brunet boy beside him. Logan was obviously lost in thought; his eyes were glued to the road and he was quiet. A little too quiet for Kendal's liking.

The blond shifted uncomfortably in the front seat, his stomach starting to act up again. The silence between them was becoming unbearable and Kendall wanted to scream at his boyfriend. Why wasn't Logan saying anything?

Kendall's couldn't take it anymore.

"Dammit, Logan! Say something!"

The smart boy flinched and he glanced in Kendall's direction. "What do you want me to say?"

"Seriously! I'm freaking out here!"

"And I'm not? Kendall, I don't know what you want me to say."

"Tell me this isn't happening!"

Kendall didn't even realize he was crying until he felt a tear roll down his cheek. He wiped it away angrily.

"I'm sorry," Logan said quietly. His eyes were back on the road and Kendall wanted to scream at him again. He just wanted Logan to look at him.

"Can you stop driving for a fucking second!"

"I can't just stop."

"Then pull over!"

Logan let out a sigh and he pulled the car over, putting the car in park and turning to face the fuming blond. "Kendall, you need to calm down."

"Calm down?" Kendall repeated. "How the fuck am I supposed to calm down!"

"Because stressing yourself out isn't good for the baby," Logan told him calmly.

"Unbelievable! You believe what the doctor said!"

"Am I not supposed to?"

"I. Can't. Be. Pregnant. Why is that so hard to understand! I thought you were the smart one!"

Logan let out another sigh. He knew Kendall was upset and he was just going to let the blond vent.

"I don't have an explanation okay? I'm sorry that for once in my life I don't have the answers."

"So, am I just some kind of freak!" Kendall cried.

"No!" Logan reached for his boyfriends' hand. "You are not a freak."

"Then why is this happening? This doesn't make any sense."

"I know, but don't think that I don't love you because of this."

Kendall wasn't sure if he heard the brunet right. Did Logan love him? That's what it sounded like, but his ears could have deceived him.

"Wait, what? You love me?" he asked.

"Well yeah. Of course, I love you," Logan replied.

Kendall wanted to leap for joy, he had been waiting for Logan to say those three special words to him. but his happiness quickly died. He knew why Logan was suddenly confessing his love for him.

"You don't love me."

Logan was taken aback. "What?"

"You don't love me," Kendall repeated.

"Uh yeah, I do. I wouldn't have just said it if I didn't mean it."

Kendall scoffed. "Oh please. You only said it because I could be having your baby."

"You are having my baby," Logan corrected.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "We don't know that, but if I was, that's just low to say you love me."

"Kendall, I'm not lying. I would have told you regardless."

The blond just turned away, wanting the current conversation to end. So many things were going through his mind and Logan wasn't helping. He thought talking to his boyfriend would cheer him up, but it only made him feel worse.

"I just want to go home," he said quietly.

Logan didn't say a word. He put the car back in drive and turned back onto the road. The silence was back.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

The first thing Kendal did when he returned home was lock himself in his room. He ignored the strange looks he received from his friends, and he didn't open the door when Carlos tried talking to him. He didn't want to see anyone. He was a freak.

James and Carlos knew they weren't going to get an answer out of their leader, so they decided to harass Logan. The brunet didn't know how to respond, he was getting bombarded with so many questions and his brain was finding it hard to come up with an answer.

"Really?" James asked. "you're not going to tell us?"

"There's nothing to say," Logan lied.

Carlos and James shared a look. They knew their friend wasn't very good at lying.

"Oh come on, Logan!" Carlos cried. "Tell us what happened!"

"Kendall's just sick."

James rolled his eyes. "Well yeah! But what did the doctor say exactly?"

Logan felt his hear beating rapidly and his palms growing sweaty. What was he supposed to say? Telling them the truth was only going to confuse them. Logan figured it was best to wait until he knew exactly what was going on.

"Guys, he just has a virus. It's fine," Logan said.

"It lasts this long?" James questioned.

"Yep! It will go away on its own."

Carlos seemed content with that answer, but James wasn't buying it. He may not be the brightest, but he knew when his friends were lying to him. He didn't want to push Logan. At least, not yet.

Logan figured he was free to go and he ran down the hall toward his shared bedroom with Kendall. He tried turning the knob, only to curse to himself when he realized the door was locked.

He knocked softly. "Kendall, open up. It's me."

Nothing. The brunet let out a sigh. He tried knocking again, but the door remained shut. He knew Kendall was hurting, but he didn't understand why he was being shut out.

"Kendall, please?"

He heard the lock click and he stepped away when the door opened.

"I want to be alone," Kendall said.

"Don't shut me out. I'm here for you," Logan said.

Kendall rolled his eyes and returned to the room. Logan followed and shut the door behind him.

"We need to talk about this," Logan said.

"No, we don't," Kendall retorted. He didn't want to talk about anything.

"Yes, we do. We have to figure out how we are going to do this. We have to tell the guys and your mom. Gustavo might want to know and-"

"Enough!" Kendall snapped. "They are not going to know anything, because this is not happening! I am not having a baby!"

"You're in denial. That's okay."

"For fuck's sake! Logan, this is not happening! That doctor didn't know what he was talking about."

"Kendall, they ran tests."

"Then they were wrong. This is not happening!"

"We can visit that specialist that he gave you a referral for. Kendall, we can find out what's going on," Logan said, hoping his words would calm the blond.

They didn't.

"No"

"What do you mean? You have to go."

"No, I don't. I am not going to see any more doctors."

"Then you're being stupid," Logan said. He was growing agitated.

"Then I guess I am."

Logan rolled his eyes at the blond's behavior. He didn't understand why Kendall was being so stubborn. The current situation was confusing and frightening, but that was no excuse for Kendall to act the way that he was.

"Kendall, we need to go see another doctor."

"I already told you."

"Please?" Logan asked again. "I just want to make sure that you're going to be okay."

"I'll be fine," Kendall said.

Logan let out a sigh. He didn't know what else to say. Kendall was stubborn and when he set his mind on something, then there was no changing it.

"I'll just leave you alone then."

Logan left the room, closing the door behind him. He didn't know what he was going to do. He was scared and confused, too, but he wasn't going to act like everything was okay. Kendall just needed some time to cool off.

**A/N: I didn't know how to end this. I'm still trying to figure out what direction this story is going to go. I've decided that I am going to update a story every day. Well, try anyway. I really just want to finish the ones I have written so then I can write new ones. Thank you guys for being patient and for reading!**


End file.
